The present invention relates generally to a device for fastening and unfastening a wrist watch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for fastening and unfastening a watch, in which a plurality of bezels is provided and a fastening means is provided between the bezels, so that the watch is easily and conveniently fastened and unfastened in a one-touch manner, thus completely preventing the bezels from being damaged, and providing a novel structure for fastening and unfastening a wrist watch, unlike a general watch that has a fastening and unfastening structure on a watch band. Therefore, it is possible to solve problems of inconvenience when fastening and unfastening a watch band on a user's wrist because the fastening structure applied to the band in the conventional wrist watch is eliminated, in addition to offering good appearance and allowing the watch to be easily detachably attached.
Generally, a wrist watch includes a watch main body having a component for driving the watch and a time display, a bezel unit provided around the watch main body to constitute a cover of the watch, and a band fastening the watch to a wearer's wrist.
In most of conventional watches, the bezel has a great influence on an appearance of the watch. Thus, people generally attempt to design the bezel to be beautiful.
That is, since the bezel is integrally formed on the watch main body itself, a material of the bezel is limited to metal that is a material of the watch main body. In order to overcome such a limit, a method of coloring the material is usually employed. As such, conventionally, the bezel has been developed to have various shapes or colors for the purpose of providing good appearance.
Meanwhile, in the case of a wrist watch, various configurations of watch bands are used to fasten the watch to a user's wrist. The various types of bands include a strap made of a metallic material, or a strip-type strap made of a synthetic resin or leather material.
The metallic watch strap is configured such that both ends thereof are connected to both sides of a watch body, respectively, and a locking device is installed at a central portion of the strap
That is, after the watch strap is fitted over the wrist, the watch strap may be fixed to surround the wrist via a fastening device.
The strip-type watch strap is composed of two strips, namely, first and second strips. In the state where one ends of the respective strips are connected to both ends of the watch body, the other ends thereof are fixed by a holder.
That is, such a watch includes the first and second strips connected to the watch body, respectively. A plurality of holes is continuously formed in a surface of the first strip in a longitudinal direction thereof, and a buckle is provided on an end of the second strip that has a guide hole through which the end of the first strip passes, and a buckle tongue is provided in the buckle and is selectively fitted into an associated hole of the first strip to serve as a holder.
In other words, the strip-type watch strap is used as follows: in the state where the watch body is placed on the wrist, the end of the first strip passes through the guide hole formed in the buckle on the second strip and then the buckle tongue formed in the buckle is located in the hole of the first strip. Thereby, the locking of the watch strap is performed.
Thereafter, an exposed end of the first strip passes through at least two guide rings formed on the second strip to be located at a desired position, so that the securing of the watch strap is completed.
However, since the first strip should be fitted into the guide ring again in the state where the first and second strips are held by the buckle tongue, it is difficult to put on or take off the watch.
That is, the metallic watch strap and the strip-type watch strap made of the synthetic resin or leather material are problematic in that they should be fastened to the wrist by a certain fastening means, thus the fastening causes an inconvenience to a user, causing the user's wrist to be irritated and injured or leading to poor blood circulation or other health problems because the fastening means presses the wrist. Moreover, the fastening means is exposed to the outside, thus reducing the appearance of the watch.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.